smurfsfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Smurfette's Genie/Part 4
Meanwhile, in Farmer's house, Farmer came home to find Gourdy acting like he has gone stir crazy. "Oh no! What am I going to do? What am I going to do?" he said, zooming around the room so many times that it was making Farmer all dizzy just watching him. "Sweet mother of Smurf, Gourdy, what's be gotten into you all of a sudden?" Farmer asked, sounding concerned. "Master, I could feel it!" Gourdy cried out. "It's the presence of another genie in this village! We're doomed! We have to stop it!" "Another genie in this village? Smurfs sake, how can you know about it?" Farmer asked. "Us genies can know whether there is another genie nearby, and I can sense that this is the spirit of a girl genie, who is usually trouble for whoever finds one," Gourdy said. "Girl genies are trouble?" Farmer said, sounding confused. "I'm afraid that I just don't quite understand you there." "Boy genies and girl genies are created for different purposes by the Great Spirit, master," Gourdy said. "But some girl genies want to be so much like boy genies that they would act against their own purpose and design as genies, and that's where there would be trouble." "Maybe you be smurfing things a bit too seriously there, Gourdy," Farmer said. "What if this genie is just simply there to help someone else, to be their companion? Why would you think that it's wrong for a girl genie to smurf that?" "Girl genies are not supposed to fulfill wishes, master!" Gourdy said. "That just upsets the balance of spiritual magic between genies. What if I can't grant you anymore wishes because of what this girl genie does?" "I wouldn't smurf you out of here simply because you be not smurfing me anymore wishes," Farmer said. "After all, I'm just a simple Smurf with simple needs." "We've got to find out who's got a genie in the village and put a stop to it, master!" Gourdy said. "It's urgent, or else who knows what could possibly happen?" Farmer sighed. "If it makes so feel smurfy, then I will help you find out." ----- Later on in the evening, as the Smurfs have gathered around at Tapper's Tavern, Smurfette was sitting at the counter with her drink order, feeling uncertain about herself. Tapper noticed the expression on her face and decided to talk to her about it. "My dear Smurfette, what seems to be smurfing on your mind this evening?" Tapper asked. "I was just thinking about something that me and Sassette have discovered out in the forest today, Tapper, and it makes me feel so excited and yet so ashamed about smurfing it," Smurfette answered. "This wouldn't happen to be something like a genie, similar to the one that Farmer had found some time ago?" Tapper asked. "Huh? Uh, no, it wouldn't be, Tapper," Smurfette answered defensively. "Why would you think it would?" Tapper chuckled at Smurfette's response. "You don't have to hide it from me, Smurfette, because I sense in my spirit that what you found is something of a magical nature. I could only smurf for you to exercise a bit of caution over what you may be smurfing with you that is of that sort, because you don't know where that thing may have originated from." "But what if I want to smurf any wishes with it?" Smurfette asked. "Should I feel ashamed of smurfing something no other Smurf has just to satisfy my desires?" "You must think about whether what you wish for will make you smurfy in the long run, Smurfette, or is it just there to make you feel smurfy for a short while before your heart desires something else," Tapper said. "I'm afraid if every Smurf knows what I have, they're going to hound me all day and night just to have their wishes smurf true," Smurfette said. "I'm not sure what I would suggest for you, Smurfette," Tapper said. "I wouldn't want to see you bothered constantly for the wonderful blessing you have, nor would I want you to keep it so hidden under smurfs that it makes everybody wonder about you. All I can say is, you must decide for yourself which is important." "Well, if you must know, Tapper, her name is Ghinelle, and she is a genie," Smurfette said, speaking low enough for only Tapper to hear. "Oh, I see," Tapper said, understanding. "So what do you plan to smurf with her?" "I don't know, Tapper," Smurfette said. "I do like having her around, but I'm afraid that she might smurf me more trouble than she's worth." "I'm sure you'll be able to handle her and smurf over her so that she wouldn't be too much for you to smurf on as her guardian, Smurfette," Tapper said. "Evening, Smurfette," another voice broke in. Smurfette turned and saw that it was Hefty, arriving with a bouquet of flowers. "You surely smurf lovely this evening. Mind if I smurf next to you?" "Uh, no, not at all, Hefty," Smurfette said, receiving the bouquet from Hefty's hand. "You know my drink order, Tapper...a big glass of Vita-Juice," Hefty said. "Aye, smurfing right up there, Hefty," Tapper said as he went to get a glass. Smurfette looked at Hefty. "So what's with you being so nice to me this evening, Hefty?" Smurfette asked. "Oh, nothing, just the wonderful scent of perfume that's been smurfing my nose from your house today," Hefty said. "I could only wonder where it's smurfing from." "Oh, that scent?" Smurfette said. "Well, it's a special one called Perfuma Performa. I discovered it out in the forest today with Sassette. Do you like it?" "It's nice, though it does smurf off as a bit strong for me," Hefty said. "You might say that there's something...enchanting about it." "Enchanting?" Smurfette said, sounding puzzled. "Okay, Hefty, exactly what are you smurfing at here?" Hefty sighed, realizing that he's going to have to break it to her. "Me and Brainy know that you're smurfing a genie in your house today," he said, speaking very low. "And something tells me that you want to smurf this your little secret and Sassette's." "Yeah, so?" Smurfette said, wondering. "So I want to help keep this thing a secret...just between you, me, Brainy, and Sassette," Hefty said. "What say that we smurf out of here and smurf somewhere a bit more private near the outskirts of the forest?" "You're trying to smurf favors from me so you wouldn't smurf to the other Smurfs about my genie," Smurfette said, realizing what Hefty was trying to say. "I promise to be a gentlesmurf with you, Smurfette, but if you won't smurf along, I might as well just let smurf what I know, and then you'll never smurf any peace with yourself and your genie," Hefty said. Smurfette began to passionately hate Hefty with every fiber of her being. "Hefty Smurf, you are truly despicable if you think I would smurf out with you just to keep your mouth shut!" she fumed. "So you're saying no?" Hefty said. "I'm truly disappointed, and really hurt. Though not as much as you're going to be when this becomes public news." Smurfette could feel herself burning with anger. She got up and left the counter, taking the bouquet with her and dumping it into a barrel as she left the tavern. Tapper returned with Hefty's drink order. "Great Smurfiny Crickets, what has happened to our dear Smurfette tonight?" Tapper wondered. "I don't know, Tapper," Hefty said as he took his drink. "Maybe she just couldn't handle my charming personality tonight. She'll smurf over it." ----- Smurfette headed straight to her house, looking like she was going to explode if anybody tried to stop her. Most of the Smurfs still outside at the time gave her wide berth and allowed her to continue on her way uninterrupted. Ghinelle was there waiting for Smurfette when she arrived, watching her mistress slam the door before she sat down on her couch, burying her face in her hands as she started to cry. "Aw, sweetheart, what's the matter with you tonight?" Ghinelle said, trying to sound comforting. "It's that Hefty Smurf," Smurfette said in her sobbing. "He's trying to force me into smurfing you a secret if I would smurf out with him tonight." "But that's a good thing, isn't it?" Ghinelle said. "At least he wouldn't tell anyone about us if he knows about us." "But now he is going to tell everyone about us, and I can't handle what's going to smurf up next," Smurfette said. "I didn't smurf him what he wanted." "So now what are you going to do?" Ghinelle asked. Smurfette shook her head. "I don't know. But smurf help me, I could wish that Hefty would know what it would be like to be a Smurfette for a day, so that he would understand just what he tried to smurf with me." "A Smurfette for a day?" Ghinelle said. "As in an entire day, from sunup to sundown." "I don't want you to literally fulfill that wish, Ghinelle," Smurfette said. "I just want him to understand how he has hurt me, that's all." Ghinelle watched as Smurfette went to her room. "Well, I don't like seeing Smurfette get hurt by any Smurf, so I'm just going to fulfill her wish anyway, to give that troublemaker what he deserves," she quietly said to herself. ----- The night passed by without any incident. But then came the morning, and Hefty woke up, feeling that something about him was different. "Oh, what a night that was," he said before he realized that his voice was changed to that of a female. He also felt something strange happened to his body. He went to the mirror and saw himself, and was instantly horrified. The Smurfs in the vicinity of Hefty's house heard him scream as he looked at himself in the mirror. They soon saw Hefty rush out of his door, looking very odd as if he was in the process of undergoing a sex change. He had short blond hair growing on his head, and his chest was, to put it in polite terms, certainly ample. "PAPA SMURF! PAPA SMURF!" Hefty cried out as he banged on his door early in the morning. Papa Smurf slowly got himself out of bed to answer the door. His eyes suddenly flashed wide open when he saw Hefty in his current state. "Great Smurfs of Fire, what has happened to you, Hefty?" Papa Smurf asked as he let Hefty come inside. "It's terrible, Papa Smurf!" Hefty said. "When I smurfed up this morning, I heard my voice suddenly change, and when I smurfed myself in the mirror, everything else about me has changed! I'm now a Smurfette, or some kind of cross between a Smurf and a Smurfette!" "You're a Smurfette?" Papa Smurf said, not believing what he was hearing. "How did this happen all of a sudden?" "I don't know, but I would smurf anything that it's that genie that Smurfette keeps in her house with her, Papa Smurf," Hefty said. "I feel so embarrassed smurfing like this, I don't know what to do." "Just calm down, Hefty," Papa Smurf said, trying to keep himself contained so as not to inadvertently laugh at Hefty's new appearance. "I'm sure we can figure something out here, when I get a chance to talk to Smurfette this morning." "I feel so violated smurfing like this," Hefty said, sighing as if that was the last thing he ever wanted to deal with. Soon Empath and Polaris came into Papa Smurf's house. "This smurf sensed something has happened to Hefty this morning, Papa Smurf," Empath said. "And Hefty's new cross-gendered appearance seems to have happened overnight while he was sleeping," Polaris said. "I don't want to have to scold Smurfette for letting her genie smurf this, Empath, but I'm afraid we have no choice," Papa Smurf said. "Go bring Smurfette over here immediately so we can resmurf this matter once and for all." "This smurf acknowledges, Papa Smurf," Empath said. ----- Smurfette arrived at Papa Smurf's house to see what had happened to Hefty. "Oh my smurfness, who smurfed this to you, Hefty?" Smurfette asked, her heart going out to him. "I think you know very well who it was, Smurfette," Hefty said in an accusatory tone. "You made her smurf this to me because of how I acted toward you last night." "Well, I didn't intend for Ghinelle to smurf this to you, Hefty, but if this is going to smurf you a lesson, then so be it!" Smurfette said. "So now you don't care if I smurf like this forever!" Hefty said. "I would not have this be smurfed to you forever, Hefty!" Smurfette said. "Then get Ghinelle to smurf me back the way I am right now!" Hefty said. "Then you apologize for how you treated me last night!" Smurfette said. "Hefty, Smurfette, stop!" Papa Smurf ordered. "I didn't have you be smurfed in here so you can argue in front of me." "Hefty smurfed this upon himself because he was trying to force me into smurfing Ghinelle a secret by smurfing out with him, or else he would tell everybody," Smurfette said. "Is this true, Hefty Smurf?" Papa Smurf asked. "Answer me!" Hefty looked rather guilty, realizing he was better off telling the truth than lying in front of Empath and Polaris. "Yes, Papa Smurf, it is true. And I'm truly sorry for what I had smurfed last night." "I'm not the one you need to apologize to, Hefty," Papa Smurf reminded him. Hefty turned to Smurfette, looking rather pitiful. "Smurfette, could you please forgive me for what I tried to smurf with you?" Hefty asked. "If I forgive you, will you promise to keep your mouth smurfed about Ghinelle?" Smurfette asked. "Yes, I will, Smurfette, cross my hearts and hope to smurf," Hefty answered. Smurfette sighed. "Very well. I'm going to speak to Ghinelle about this and see if I can't have her smurf you back to the way you were, Hefty." "Thank you, Smurfette," Hefty said, feeling relieved. Empath and Polaris both watched as Smurfette left Papa Smurf's house. "This smurf doesn't know if this smurf should feel sympathy for what Hefty has gone through or vindicated that he got what was coming to him," Empath said. "This one does empathize with Smurfette in this situation, Empath, but this isn't exactly how this one would handle the situation in the first place," Polaris said. "Having a genie around to dole out that kind of punishment does seem rather handy, but this smurf fears what would happen if Ghinelle were to do this to every Smurf that crosses Smurfette in some way," Empath said. "Then we need to make sure that Smurfette can keep Ghinelle in check during those times when she may feel slighted by her fellow Smurfs," Polaris said. Smurf to Part 5 Category:Empath the Luckiest Smurf stories Category:Smurfette's Genie chapters Category:VicGeorge2K9's articles